Restraint sorrow in a blessed dwelling place
by wolfmyjic
Summary: Just a little something I've been working on. Not In depth...but does talk about why Booth and Brennan are the way they are. Sorry...can't really describe it. [Chapter 5 is up! Complete.]
1. Seeley

**This is just a little something that I've been working on. I'm not sure how long it will be. Maybe 4 chapters. It's done in first person POV...which is something that I'm not too good at. Which is why I wrote this fic. To Practice. So I hope it's not too bad.**

**A/N: Chapter one is done in Seeley Booth's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these** **characters. I just like to take them out and play. Kinda like Barbies...only...Booth's a whole lot cuter than Ken ;-)**

**

* * *

**

They say you can tell a lot by a person based on their name. What their personality is. Are they funny? Serious? Do they are a lot of friends? I don't know if I believe that or not. Take my name, Seeley Booth. Well, Seeley comes from Germanic roots and means "Blessed". Am I blessed? I look back on my life and I shake my head. The things that I've seen- that I've done- is far from being blessed. And Booth is Old German- I have to wonder if my parents knew this when they picked Seeley? Anyhow, Booth means "dwelling place". Now granted, there really wasn't a discussion about my last name. My parents did what is tradition. They looked through books, and talked to family and friends, and I'm sure talked endless hours as to what to Christian me as. But I was stuck with Booth before I was even conceived.

Now, I know what you're thinking. "How do I know all of this?" Simple, I looked it up once. When I was on the internet, I was curious- that's how I know what my names mean. I heard Zack say the word onomastics-which is the study of names, by the way- one day while I was at the lab. Hodgins and him were arguing over why somebody would waste their time on such an unscientific study. I was able to pick up enough to figure out that the word had something to do with names. So that night, after I had taken a hot shower to wash away the day's grit, I grabbed me a beer, and sit down in front of my computer. I checked my email, answered a few, and then type in the word onomastics-I was amazed I spelled it right on my first try. Anyhow, I can upon this website all about names and meanings and stuff like that. Did you know that the study of the meaning of names is called etymology? So it was at this website that I looked up my name. I still have to wonder about it though.

Blessed? Does Seeley sound like it would mean 'blessed'? I don't think so. Maybe, I don't know, maybe 'someone who sees'? Naw, maybe not that, but differently not 'blessed'? Name one time in my life that I had been blessed? Okay, well, being Parker's daddy is a blessing. So maybe one thing is blessed. But you can't name another, can you? I see you there. Thinking about it. Trying to pick another time in my life that you could call me blessed. Well, you can't do it. Because my life isn't blessed. What's that? Bones?

Ah, Dr. Temperance Brennan. _Bones_. I wouldn't say that she was a blessing. Lord knows I'm not a blessing in her life. We get on each other's last nerves. We fight and argue and…well, you know. She's all-scientific and I'm all about my gut feeling. We hardly see eye-to-eye, and honestly I don't know how we solve anything. There are times when I want to ring her pretty little neck. Bones a blessing? Yeah, okay, so maybe she is. Maybe I am blessed to have her. To have a partner with such convictions-such drive. Bones is all about the truth…whatever it may be. Whether it goes along with the greater good or not. Bones looks for the truth. Always has and I feel that she always will. Okay, so maybe I am blessed. I have a great son. A job that is meaningful and a partner that…well, that makes me a better agent…possibly a better man.

So we have concluded that I am blessed. That I am living up to my given name, but what about Booth? "Dwelling place". I guess this name has to describe my whole family, but let us just focus on me. What does this mean? A dwelling place. Am I a place to stay? To dwell? Seeley Booth. A "blessed dwelling place". I guess you could say that I am a safe, blessed place for my son. It's my job, right? To protect my son. To always give him a place to dwell…to reside. I can only hope that one day…one day somebody else we find me true to my name. I guess I am a blessed dwelling place…at least for my son.

Back to Bones. I looked up her name as well. Temperance Brennan. Temperance is English which means "moderation" or "restraint". Self-control. Self-discipline. Yes, this is Bones. She has to have the most self-control of any woman-hell, of any person-I know. I don't know how she does it. How does she control her feelings so well? How does she do it? And Brennan…well, that is a tough name. It's Irish and comes from the name _Braonán; _which as a first name means "sorrow". This fits Bones too. She has had so much sorrow in her life. From such a young age. I guess you could say that her life has been filled with sorrow. After all, it was that sorrow that drove her to become an anthropologist. Naw, she never told me that. I just know. It's this sorrow that she feels inside that drives her to find the truth. To help other people. To try and lessen the sorrow felt by others. Umm, I guess you could say the Bones' name means "restraint sorrow". Self-controlled grief. Yeah, that's Bones. She is so careful about who she lets in. Who sees her soul. She has spent too many years controlling her sorrow. Only grieving when it suits her.

You know, all this has me thinking. I'm a dwelling place, right? A blessed one, at that. What if I could offer Bones a safe-a blessed-place to let go? A place where she could deal with her sorrow? I know she talks about _personal space_ and just being partners, but she knows as well as I do that we're more. She's my friend. Hell, she could possibly be my best friend. We have been through so much together. Good and bad. We have been there for each other. Pushed each other. Carried one another…but mostly, we've been there. No matter what. No matter how mad you are. No matter how annoying she can be. Or me, for that matter. We are there for each other. As partners. As friends. As allies. As…something. I can't put my finger on it. We're more than partners, but I think I may be to afraid to say what we are.

Man, I sound pathetic. Like some teenager with his first crush. If Bones ever knew how I thought about her. How I laid in bed at night and had pictures of her dance through my mind. She invaded my dreams. Making herself at home. Some days, when I go to the lab to see her, I can barely look at her. Fragments of intense dreams still lingering on the tips of my consciousness. Luckily, Bones has never seem to notice. Angela is a different story, but she has never said anything. I am grateful that she just lets me be.

I know. You're thinking, "How did a conversation about name meanings turn into one about Bones and relationships?" I can't tell you. I guess it's just the train of thought. Beginning with my name. Ending with the hope that one day…maybe I can be the blessed dwelling place for Bones. My sweet Temperance with so much restraint…with too much sorrow.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. If you don't mind...review...tell me what you think!_

_TBC..._


	2. Temperance

**A/N: I've had chapter 1 & 2 wrote. Wanted to finish up "Shooting Star" before I posted. Keep an eye out for maybe 2 more chapters.**

**A/N #2: Chapter Two is in Temperance Brennan's POV.**

* * *

I'm sure that you all know what the words "onomastics" and "etymology" mean. Do you believe that it's true? Do you think that you can tell a person's personality based on their name? Of course it's very unscientific. To assume that someone's character is determined by his name. Nonsense, if you ask me. However, I must admit, I was curious. I was looking over a skeleton once, when the sound of an arguing Zack and Hodgins reached my ears. I looked up and caught sight of Booth. Standing near the two men. A look that read 'you've got to be kidding me' on his face. He shook his head, and then started toward me. What's that? What was the argument about? Oh, yes, I'm sorry, I guess I should tell you that. Zack was saying that this _science_ of onomastics and etymology was ridiculous. Hodgins defended the science saying that it was based on years of research. The discussion went on, even after Booth and I left on a case. And it was that debate that brings me here. Talking with you.

You see, I looked up my name that night. I was sitting in my office. Angela, Zack and Hodgins had gone home. The lab was quite. I had stayed to work on the latest chapter of my book and when I got tired of that, I decided to look up my name. Just for fun. I looked up Temperance first. It's an English word meaning "moderation" or "restraint". I sat there for a moment thinking about this. Restraint. Self-control. Yes, I had to admit. I do have a lot of self-control, but is it because of my name? Or from the events of my life? I made myself self-disciplined, didn't I? Years of practice. Of…training. Did my name…did Temperance have anything to do with that? Doesn't events affect us far more than some precondition name? If my name was…oh, say Mary, wouldn't I be the same person? No matter what my name, if the events were the same, I would be me, right? You know, I guess I never really thought about that. I know it's as Zack said…ridiculous. But to give Hodgins credit, this study has been around for years. And a lot of people believe in it. And I guess, true or false, Temperance fits me. I _am_ self-disciplined.

Ah, you want to know about Brennan. Fair enough, since I am called Brennan more often than my first name. It's Irish and comes from _Braonán; _which as a first name means "sorrow". Sorrow? I about fell out of my chair when I read that. Ok, I can overlook the fact that my first name fits me. But my last? Sorrow? Yes, I would say that I have known my fair share of sorrow. More sorrow than I wish to recall. But how is that possible? How could my name…Temperance Brennan…restraint sorrow…fit me?

At that point I decided to shut my computer down and head home, but I didn't. You see I couldn't leave without knowing if _his_ name…well, fit him. So I made my way back to the website and I typed in Seeley. Within a second the meaning popped up. "Blessed". I can see that. He is blessed with a great little boy, who loves him very much. I know that he is…_sensitive_ about his past, but he was blessed then, as well. Blessed with the ability not to go crazy. I know that people who fight in wars are changed forever. Their souls scarred. No matter how strong you are. But Booth went overseas, he did what he was trained to do, and he didn't go crazy. Of course he's changed. He's sorry for his actions-no matter how… _noble _they were. He suffers from bouts of depression and constantly wonders 'why'…but he's not just sinking into a black hole. He's doing something about it. That's why he became a FBI agent. To try to right some of the wrongs he feels he has committed. Yes, he is a blessed man, and I guess…I guess I'm blessed to have him in my life. I don't know where I would be without him. He's saved my life on countless of occasions. He has been here for me. Through all of our banter and fussing and…well, down right fighting. He's been here. I'm not sure why. Of course we are partners…but with partners there's a line that's drawn. A line that neither cross. Partners only go so far…right? So how do you explain Booth? How do you explain him discharging himself from the hospital to rescue me? How do you explain him flying down to New Orleans to prove my innocence? Putting his career on the line? How do you explain the fact that he seems to…_know_ me?

I'm rambling, I know. But I just need to talk to somebody. I can't talk to Angela. I mean, normally I can. I can talk to her about anything and everything. But somehow…somehow I feel silly talking to her about this. That's way I'm glad you're here. To listen. Okay, so back to the names thing. Seeley means blessed and I fully agree with it. He is blessed. Now on to Booth. "Dwelling place". Now this one needs to be looked at. Is Booth a place to dwell? A place to reside? Well, his son dwells in his love. He gives his son a safe place to stay. A secure place to grow up. As secure as he can be. You see, this is were it gets me. Booth is more than a safe place for his son…he's a safe place for me. He's proven this time and time again.

So what am I saying? I don't know. I guess I'm saying…well…maybe I think more of Booth than just as my partner. I'm not sure. It's all too confusing. And I know I can never tell Booth any of this. Never. He would…what would he do? Anyhow, what do you think? Does his name fit him? Is Booth…I mean Seeley…blessed? Is he a dwelling place? How did I get to this place? How did I get to the point where I'm talking to a complete stranger about this? When I won't talk to me best friend about it? Or Angela? Wait…Angela is my best friend, isn't she? No, I guess not…no, I know not. Booth is…my best friend. When did that happen? What's that? Where am I going with this? I don't know. Maybe I'm trying to talk myself out of what I'm feeling. Maybe I just want things to go back to how they were. When we were just starting out. When we could hardly stand each other.

No, you're right. I don't want to go back there. I like where we are. It's taken us a long time to make it this far. And how? How did Booth break through my defenses? How did he wiggle his way into my life? When did he become so important to me? I don't know. I really don't know. I didn't see it coming, you know? It just kind of…snuck up on me. Which is the scary part. I'm blessed to have Booth in my life. And to have such a…a…safe place to dwell. Did I just say that? Yes…I guess I did. It's how I feel. Safe and blessed to know Booth. To have him in my life. Funny, isn't it? He's a blessed dwelling place and I'm…I'm a restraint sorrow. How in the world did we…it doesn't matter. What does matter is the fact that I owe Booth my life. In more ways than one. And that means…a lot. But what should I do about it? If anything? I guess nothing. Just be here for him. The way he's always here for me. Seeley is my blessed dwelling place. I can see that…even if he doesn't.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Hope you review._

_TBC..._


	3. Angela's thoughts

**One guess as to who's POV this chapter is wrote in.**

**A/N: By the end of the Fan Fiction... the student should be able to properly define the words "onomastics" and "etymology".**

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea, people. If I owned the ****characters****they would have already done something...dirty...on TV!**

* * *

Oh, hey there. How are ya today? Fine…good to hear it. You might be wondering why I asked you to stop by. You see I wanted to talk to you about two people that we both know. One guess as to who that is. Right, Brennan and Booth. It's really my favorite subject. They are so perfect for each other, don't you think? So anyhow, a while back Zack and Hodgins were arguing about names. What did they call it…oh, yeah, onomastics. The study of names. And etymology is the study of the meaning of names. And yes, I was curious. So I went to my office and found a website about names. And of course I typed in Temperance. The meaning…Restraint. Yup, that's true. Tempe has the most self-control of anybody I know. She really does. Her life has been such a whirlwind, yet somehow…somehow through everything that has happened to her she has learned self-discipline. Self-will. I don't know how she does it. And Brennan. Well, that means sorrow. Again, this fits. She has had so much sorrow. More than any child-any person really- should. But no matter how self-controlled a person is…you can't deal with as much sorrow as she has…by yourself. You can't. There's no way. And you _have_ to deal with the sorrow. You can't use self-discipline to…block it out.

And I guess that's where Booth comes in. Seeley means blessed and Booth, get this, Booth means dwelling place. He is a blessed dwelling place. Okay, get passed how funny that sounds, because he truly is. And he has become a blessed dwelling place for Tempe. A soft place for her to fall. He has saved her life some many times. What's that? Well, yes, I agree, if it weren't for the partnership between them, Tempe wouldn't have been put into those situations. But she enjoys being out in the field. Enjoys helping people who…well…has a pulse. Booth has given her that. But it's more than that. Booth has been able to…break through. He has been able to pull her out of her shell. At least somewhat. More than I have been able to do. Yeah, they fight…but it's in a good way. Booth doesn't back down from her…isn't intimidated by…her…feisty personality. I know that Tempe can be…well…too much. But Booth is there…looking her in the eye…shoulders squared…talking back to her. It drives Tempe crazy! Knowing that this man…this fine specimen of a man- okay so I added that part- isn't going to give in. As much as I worry about Tempe working so closely with the FBI…going out into the field…putting her life in danger…I'm glad Booth is there. Watching out for her. Take when that Kenton creep took her. Booth tore out of the hospital and rushed to save her. Hodgins was there, and of course I drilled him as soon as he came back. I wanted to know _everything_. And image my surprise when Hodgins told me what _had_ happened. That Booth ripped the IVs out of him. And with all of his bruises and cuts and broken ribs, he walked out of the hospital and had Hodgins drive him to meet up with other agents. Hodgins told me what happened in the warehouse, but what caught my attention was when Hodgins described what happened after Booth shoot Kenton. How he rushed in, took Tempe in his arms and held her. How Tempe clung to Booth…crying. Booth was there. Saving her. Telling her everything would be okay. Now tell me why can't every girl have a hottie willing to risk his life?

Funny, really. I never would have thought that I would see Tempe come out of her shell. I never…_never_ thought it would be a FBI agent who would bring her out. But it's good for her. It really is. I have seen such a change in her. Tempe has…become a better person. Yeah. Temperance Brennan…restraint sorrow. Seeley Booth…blessed dwelling place. Um, I guess you could say…that Tempe and Booth's relationship is…a… restraint sorrow in a blessed dwelling place. And you know what? I can't wait to see what becomes of them.

* * *

_Soooooo...what do you think? Did I pull off Angela? Have I mentioned I'm not very good with first person and I'm really using this fic as practice? Because I am. So tell me what you think. _

_I really do prefer...God view..._

_TBC..._


	4. Zack and Hodgins

**A/N: I've had a few people ask, "Who the characters are talking to?" Well, the answer is: You, the reader. I'm writing in a form of first person called soliloguy. It means: an extended speech by a character alone with the audience. So the character is talking to you. Like you're the only person there. And when the character answers a question, it's like you have asked it. Does that make any sense? Good. Sorry, I should have explained it sooner, but I just figured out that this type of writing HAD a name.**

**Correction: In chapter one, I have the word Christian when it should be "christen". Thanks to pagan-seijou for pointing that out to me.**

**A/N 2: This chapter starts out as Zack speaking and then changes to Hodgins.**

* * *

It's ridiculous. It's preposterous. It's absurd. Ludicrous. Outlandish. And, dare I say it, stupid. That's right, the whole- _science_- of onomastics and etymology is just plain…well, _unscientific._ Why does Hodgins keep trying to show me the logic behind it? There is none. None, do you hear me? Even Angela has gotten in on this discussion, saying that she didn't know why I was making such a big deal over it. She told me that a lot of people _live_ up to their names. Name one I said to her yesterday. Name one person who does. And without even thinking she told me Dr. Brennan. I scoffed. But she does, Angela continued. She told me to take her first name. Temperance. It means restraint and Brennan is very restraint. But everything out of Angela's mouth was nothing but a coincident. Anyway, Dr. Brennan _doesn't_ believe in any of this…stuff. I bet Angela that she wouldn't even know what her named meant. Angela took me up on that bet, and we set off to find Dr. Brennan, which we did, in her office. Dr. Brennan, I began, do you know what the word etymology means? She didn't look up from her computer scene as she answered. Rattling off the definition of the word like a talking dictionary. Then she looked up at Angela and myself. And added, did you know that Temperance means restraint? I didn't even have to look at Angela to see the smug look she wore. I simply nodded, turned and walked off. I don't believe it. Angela didn't leave it there either. I knew that she wouldn't. She caught up to me and filled me in on what Brennan meant, and Seeley and Booth. It's just all too much. I had to know two people who…_fit_- their names almost perfect. It's not fair. How do you argue against it? And how do you get Angela to leave you alone? Wait a minute. Did you hear that? Oh, I've got to go, Dr. Brennan is looking for me……. 

……..Oh, good, there you are. I've been waiting for Zack to leave. I heard him over here filling you in on what's been going on in the lab. Well, as far as our little- _discussion_. It's been quite fun, really. When I brought up the subject, I knew it would irritate the boy to no end. That's why I did it, if you must know. But I was surprise to hear that that Brennan was familiar with the science. And yes, it is a science. People have sent years upon years researching and documenting this stuff and just because Zack doesn't want to believe in it, makes it no less a science than, say, anthropology. Oh man, he would flip if he heard me say that. Anyhow, I heard his and Angela's talk yesterday. And I heard what Brennan and Booth's names mean. I have to say, they really are poster kids for the cause. You can't deny it, although Zack still does. Sometimes you just have to admit to something you're against. Zack_ will_ have to admit there is something to onomastics and etymology, however I think it may be about the time the government admits to a conspiracy. Yeah, that'll be the day.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Sorry I haven't posted since last week sometime. I've been away from my computer. Had a wedding to go to out of state. Anyhoo...I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. I'm think of one...no, make that two more chapters. Keep an eye out...and until then...please review!_

_TBC..._

_love,_

_wolfy and Brenwan_


	5. Dr Goodman

**The title tells you who is talking. Sorry, but this is really...really...almost embarrassingly short. Again, sorry, but it needed to be wrote.**

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I thought I would have two more. But my muse says no. She is already working on two new fics. So, thanks for reading.**

**A/N 27 May 2006: This is a corrected version. Some how it got repeated. Made for one really big block. Sorry.**

* * *

Good day. It's very nice to see you. I've heard that you've been getting quite the _ear_ full from Dr. Brennan and her team. They have all been talking about onomastics and etymology. Yes, it's become somewhat of a hot topic around the lab. I'm sure that Mr. Addy and Dr. Hodgins didn't know that their discussion would spark such a diverse conversation. Some people believe and side with Hodgins, agreeing that it is a science. Others go along with Zack and says that the whole thing is senseless. I'm sure by now you have all heard a lot of different opinions. And maybe you have even formed your own beliefs. What are my thoughts? I rather not say. I do not want to affect your opinion, just in case you haven't decided yet. What I will say is this, sometimes what we consider science isn't based on truth or fact. It's based on only opinions and belief. Now I, myself, am a man of science, however I believe in God. In the science of religion. Of course some in based of history. Things that we can prove, but other parts, parts like a higher power that created everything on and including Earth, can't be so easily confirmed. This is something that people feel. They know on a different level. Onomastics and etymology isn't religion. Far from it. But what I'm trying to get across is the fact that sometimes, even the most _unscientific_ science is worth respect. You have listened to Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, Ms Montenegro, Mr. Addy and Dr. Hodgins. They have all given you their thoughts- their opinions. Now it's up to you. What do you think? Is onomastics and etymology a science? Is there something to it? Or is it nothing but rubbish?

* * *

_There you have it. The last chapter. Sorry, it was so short. I thought Goodman was prefect to have talk to you last._

_Please review. Even if you haven't reviewed the other chapters._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Happy writing and blissful reading!_

_wolfy and Branwen_


End file.
